Together
by LadyWhite21
Summary: In a bid to end this galactic conflict and realize a seductive vision of the future, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren and Rey meet to discuss terms, only to have both sides turn on them. Now they must rely on each other to survive.
1. Chapter 1

Rey stood over Ben Solo's prone body on the jungle battle ground floor. Holding his lightsaber, protecting him as rebel and first order forces surrounded them in the damp clearing, both sides aiming their weapons at the pair.

How had it come to this?

The ambush came as they met to negotiate a truce. General Hux had apparently methodically planned a coup. Figuring out Ren's role in the Supreme Leader's death, he waited for Kylo to descend and stand alone with Rey before ordering his forces to open fire.

And seemingly, in a communicae to rebellion forces, Hux had convinced them that Rey had been plotting with Ren the entire time, leading them to their doom.

"Is it true Rey!?" Poe had shouted in her ear, "Are you with this bastard!?"

"It's not like that… he's changed…" she shouted into the com. There was a struggle and then a new voice on the other end… "Admiral Poe has been relieved of duty. Traitor Rey, stand aside or you will be destroyed with the enemy."

There was no time to explain to intricacies of what happened between her and Ben and Leader Snoke. No time to explain the passionate and sincere force bond moments since where she witnessed the light pouring back into Ben's heart. There was no time, no Leia to vouch for her, no hope of escape.

And now here she stood, looking down the barrels of weapons from both sides, Ben wounded and unconscious beneath her. There was no way she was leaving his side.

Rey grit her teeth, gripping the long black hilt with all her might, SENSING the impending barrage.

NO, IT CAN'T END THIS WAY! She thought fiercely, NOT AFTER EVERYTHING WE'VE BEEN THROUGH!

A well of emotion surged forth from a deep dark place. A fury at the injustice of it all, just as he was coming back to the light, just as there was hope they could do something together, just as she had discovered the belonging she had sought her ENTIRE life, No, NO "NOOOOOOO!"

Rey screamed, arms stretched out, the force screaming along with her, raging ferociously through the clearing as the bombardment of blaster fire rained upon them. The ground cracked, the earth quaked, the air roared as she repelled the blasts around their bodies.

The intensity of the rage of the force finally woke Ben. Gasping and jumping at the deafening explosions, he quickly understood their situation. He had just a fraction of a moment to stare in unadulterated awe at the monstrosity of her power, standing over him, repelling an army alone, to save him, to save them…and suddenly he tapped into that same feeling, snapping into that power, of that desperation to have her, that desperation for the sense of peace and belonging they could share, he felt his power swelling to join hers. Her protective sphere repelling fire was shrinking, Ben grasped her ankle, and flung out his other hand, lending his strength to her and screamed out into the force.

It was as if time stood still. Their energies in perfect harmony, enveloping and reinforcing each other, light and dark. They saw visions of the universe…visions of the future and of the past…channeling the energy of all that is and was. It was almost like everything became simple, easy to deconstruct, effortless and pure. Ben and Rey held each other's gaze, knowing together was always right.

The blaster fire, now not only repelled aside, but was returned from whence it came. Troops fled the onslaught returned to them. Finally the cry went out on both sides, "CEASE FIRE, CEASE FIRE, FALL BACK!"

It was their only chance to escape. Ben lept to his feet, just as Rey collapsed from exhaustion. He only just caught her before she crumpled to the ground.

"Rey!" he called in a panicked voice. But there was no time to lose. He scooped her up to his chest and set off at a run towards the marshy groves, kicking up as much dust and other cover that he could as he ran.

He sloshed through swamp water and vines, there was little significant cover to hide behind. It was only a matter of time before the troops followed.

Then up on some slightly elevated drier ground he spotted a giant tree, with a cascade of vine like branches hanging down over what looked like a hollowed opening.

He could hear the boot crashing through trees behind him, the orders called one to another and the clink of trooper armor. His wounded head and shoulder would not let him outrun them. He made for that tree….and thank the Force there was enough room for both of them to huddle inside.

Brute strength was not going to save them this time. Ben laid an unconscious Rey gently down against the bark interior, then sat cross legged in a meditation position.

Fingers pointed before him in focus, Ben closed his eyes and reached out for the energy of the tree…

Outside the troopers approached.

"All eyes front, they're not far."

A trio was just feet away from the giant tree's opening.

"Shoot to kill on sight"

Now only steps away.

"Watch your flanks. Not all the rebels have fled. They could set an ambush"

A white helmet peers directly through the vines at Ben and Rey in the tree.

"Copy that. Nothing here. Advance."

And they part around the tree like water, like they could not see it at all.

Ben was using all his focus to compel the weaker, impressionable minds to see nothing but shrubbery. This would have to do for now.

…

An hour passes. Then two. Night begins to fall on this jungle world, bringing out all the things that slither and crawl. Several more contingents have gone by, all the while Ben maintained his protective meditation.

Rey stirred slowly back to consciouslness. First she noticed her head was resting on something rather hard and it was putting a kink in her neck. Then she noticed the absolutely pulsating soreness she felt over her entire being…why did she hurt so much?

"Ben," she whispered weakly, instinctively.

He immediately snapped out of his concentration and was by her side.

It all came flooding back to her then. The betrayal, the hell fire, Ben!

"BEN!" She shouted, terrified eyes flying open, as she jolted into his waiting arm.

"Rey, shhh, it's ok, we're ok," he crooned in his deep voice.

"Ben!" She cried more quietly, hands clinging to his shirtsleeves, head buried in his chest. And she just cried, letting out some of the firestorm of emotion they'd just gone through. And he held her and let her cry, having only ever dreamed of holding her this way in person. They clung more tightly to each other in a tender and desperate embrace.

He kissed the top of her head and she hiccuped a sob and that's how they spent the next hour, listening for enemies and relishing the warmth of each other's embrace, cherishing the feel, the smell, the heat, the feeling of wholeness that neither had felt their entire lives.

Ben was first to break the spell.

"We have to get out of here. We're not safe yet."

Rey nodded finally peering into the depth of his brown beckoning eyes. _Stars_ what a beautiful man.

"Where do we go? They probably took the Falcon."

"My command shuttle should be ahead past the swamp. Hux stayed behind on the Supremacy, so there shouldn't be many people aboard it, a few lieutenants and troopers."

"But we only have one light saber between us."

Ben actually smirked at this.

"And it's all the light saber we'll need."

…

Though still weak, Rey was able to make her way through the jungle with Ben, dodging search parties as they went.

Once near the command shuttle Ben used some hefty flying boulders to make quick work of the troopers standing guard.

She gave him a look that said "really?" and he just shrugged with innocent eyes, as if to say, "what? it worked," waving her forward.

On board a handful of commanders were broadcasting orders.

"Have them search the north east quadrant again. Supreme Commander Hux won't let us leave until we find and verifiably kill Kylo Ren."

"Oh. Here I am" came a flat berritone voice.

Incredulous and terrified officers slowly turned to face….oh crap.

In the instant they reached for their weapons, they were already flying, thrown against walls and floors and ceilings.

A moment later, five flailing officers went flying down the command shuttle ramp.

"Punch it!" Ben shouted to Rey as she ran for the controls and began lift sequence. He ran to stand by her chair when behind them…

"Sorry sir, had to run to the privy, the jungle water is not agreeing…with…me"

Ben and Rey looked at the poor, screwed officer.

But as Ben took one step towards him he threw up his arms, "wait wait wait wait!"

Ben halts.

The officer makes a gesture towards the still open ramp… and promptly throws himself out of the slowly rising shuttle.

Smart man.

The doors close and Ben and Rey are left looking incredulously at each other….a moment passes and then…"hah"

"Hahah"

"Muahahhahahaha!"

Impossible laugher escapes them both. Rey looks at Bens face, Ben's true to God laughing face, and it's like looking at another person entirely. She doesn't recognize this man, that booming guffaw, the tears of amusement in his eyes. In that moment he looks like a son of Han and Leia, handsome and true. Rey vows to make sure that smile never fades again.

They're laughing is sadly, abruptly interrupted. The hull shutters and they stumble. Blaster shots.

"We're not out of the woods yet," he booms.

Scrambling back to the controls they raise the shields, crank the large slow shuttle as sharply as it would go and hit it into hyperdrive, blowing the light fighters away.

….

Star light flying by them, Rey and Ben stare at each other across the controls. Breathing heavy, adrenaline pumping, and just staring, staring.

There was no rush, they finally had time, to take in and memorize each other's features, the thrill of their escape fresh in their hearts.

Eyes boring into each other's souls. Breathing and staring. What had they done, where were they going? None of it mattered any more.

Ben stood first, then Rey, but earnest as she was her legs gave out beneath her. Ben caught her against his chest.

"You're spent. You almost killed yourself through the effort. You need to rest."

She couldn't argue.

Ben wrapped a hand around her waist, supporting her weight as he led her back to his sleeping quarters.

He laid her down, slipping off her shoes, pulling silky black sheets over her, and sitting by her bedside on the floor, heads at eyes level to each other. It was a gesture so remincent of Finn's tenderness towards Rose that tears were instantly in Rey's eyes. She remembered thinking she'd never have something so caring and simple with the man she…

"You love me." She said simply. It wasn't a question.

She saw ripples of shock and something like fear and uncertainty run across his face. No wonder he wore a mask, he was an open book of emotion. His face settled on calm determination.

"And you…." he said a little shakily, and low, "you too," be said, perhaps a little uncomfortable with the word love just yet, but obviously denying nothing.

Their faces inches apart, his eyes an ocean of emotion, Rey couldn't contain herself any longer. She used all her remaining strength to push up on her elbows and lean into his face, their breaths shuttering, her movements jilted, she lands a chaste kiss on his luscious lips.

She pulls back a moment later and they're both struggling to breath, both new at this, both awkward.

It was Ben's turn to lean in, taking one more bracing breath, eyes open he reclaimed her lips pushing her head back on the pillow. Slowly, gently, they relax into it. His eyes close. They share the tenderest of expiramental kisses, mouths opening slightly now, fire growing in Ben's belly… when he pulls back and sees…

Rey just couldn't help it, her body and mind spent, his warm gentle kiss lulls her right to sleep.

He has to laugh. She looks so peaceful. His angel. His queen. His.

Ben grabs an extra pillow and blanket, laying on the floor beside her, determine to never be alone again.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a familiar nightmare.

Rey was alone in the dark in the empty place between stars. She could feel the cold entirety of the universe yawning around her as she tumbled in the void. Her cries mute, terror and despair crushing the air from her lungs, she was alone, Alone, ALONE!

Then the voice returned.

The one that had been comforting her most of her life. It reached out, its presence filling her with warmth, quelling her panic, quieting the screams she didn't even know she was screaming.

The voice surrounded her, whispering reassurance to her tumbling soul. "You're not alone."

The warmth grew and along with it a satisfying weight over her entire being. The weight enveloped her, tightening an already firm grip.

As Rey gently came to consciousness she noted it did not disappear. On the contrary, there was hot, moist breath on her neck and the tickle of someone else's hair on her cheek. There were muscular arms and legs and a sinewy torso pressed hot and tight against her back. An impossibly deep voice rumbled groggily into her shoulder, "not alone."

Her eyes flew open and with them a flood of memory. The resistance turning on her, the onslaught of fire, their escape, and, and…. everything is a little blurry after that… yet somehow she was here in a bed with…

"Ben," she whispers shakily and he tightened his embrace again, grunting in reply.

He was so close, all over her! Her temperature began to rise and her heart raced as Rey frantically tried to remember how they had come to be here. This was… this was so… she had no words. Sure, she had hugged Finn and fended off some flirtations from Poe but she had never interacted with a male humanoid like this before…she knew the fundamentals of mating….but, but….

A growl and a nuzzle of his head sent shivers through her entire body.

"Shhh"

"What?" she dared to whisper, puzzled.

"You're thinking and feeling too loudly," he deadpanned, his lips speaking into her hot, and growing hotter skin.

This did nothing to quell her panic but only sent a wave of embarrassment over her body.

"I, you… why?"

"The floor was not satisfactory," he sounded a little embarrassed now too, "This is the only sleeping quarter on board."

His grip was loosening now which brought a sudden sadness she didn't understand. Rey could feel Ben sit up on his elbows behind her and open up his mind.

A small gasp escaped her lips as he helped her remember the remainder of the night…. their confessions… and… oh lords… their kiss… and she just… did she just?

"You fell asleep."

She finally turned over to face him, eyes wide, face flushed with mortification. She flopped back on the pillow, covering her face and letting out a groan. He gave her a few moments to fret before speaking again, soft and deep.

"The stunt you pulled to save us… you're lucky you're not dead."

Rey peeked through her finger and came to another world rocking revelation…glistening endless pecs are what graced her sight.

Oh, he's shirtless.

Then she remembered the feel of his heavy legs on hers under the covers.

Oh, he's pantless…..!?

Then she remembered how she could feel his marbled abs on her back. Rey gasped again and peaked under the sheets. She was only in her undergarments too!

"My clothes!?"

Ben turned his gaze away, looking down guiltily with a defiant pout on his lips and a slight flush of color on his cheeks.

"They stank."

"They what?"

"Stank!" He fumed, looking back at her defiantly, "I was not going to lie with you while you were dressed in garbage."

"I… you… garbage!?"

Now Rey was sitting up fuming! She looked down at Ben still on his elbows, meeting his eyes with a fiery anger… Only… his gaze turned soft and his eyebrows lifted. Puzzled she followed his stare down… her covers had fallen, revealing her breast band and toned abs. Rey surged with embarrassment and anger…and something else….?

"Well, how about you don't lie with me then!" Rey shouted as she moved to throw her sheets off and get out of the bed.

She was stopped by a strong hand around her wrist. Rey whipped back around to come face to face with Ben, who sat up to stop her.

"No," he said deeply, holding her hand to her chest. Rey had to remember to breath, her heart racing as he pierced her with his intense gaze. He is so close! Ben's eyes, at the same time livid but vulnerable, were speaking his need in a way words would always fail to.

Still, Rey clung weakly to her pride.

When she remembered how to breath, she whispered, "Where are they, my clothes?"

"I burned them," he answered, never leaving her eyes, drawing closer.

She had to remember to be angry.

"You'll pay for that."

His scent was filling her senses, like ash and sweat, but also some kind of pleasant soapiness.

"I'll buy you new ones."

It was a war of stares now.

"I want what's mine."

His ever expressive eyes exploded with emotion at this, their breath mingling on their faces, his head dipping ever closer, hovering over his goal, eyebrows knotted in repressed desire…. electric current sparking like tendrils of force over their flesh…

"Yes."

Again their lips met in a brief shuttering kiss. Now, forehead to forehead, looking at each other and panting, still awkward, but more confident Ben captures her lips again, lowering his prize onto the pillow. His big muscular form rolled to hover over her, arms at either side of her head.

Rey allows him to capture her. She feels a swooping fire in her belly she's never felt before as Ben lowers her back to the bed. She's never been more scared and more wanting.

He breaks the kiss again to look down on her below him and STARS is he ravaged by new emotions as well. Her face is flushed beautifully, hair messy, breathing hard, chest heaving up and down, her body angling up towards him, eyes wanting and nervous…

Sure, they had fought for each other, sure they had sacrificed everything to try to unite the galaxy, sure they shared a deep attraction, admiration and connection… but intimacy IN PERSON was still a very new and foreign thing for both of them.

Rey vaguely realizes that they are truly ALONE. TOGETHER.

No one to interrupt them, nothing to stop them…

Eyes are searching.

Ben raises a shaking hand to brush a stray hair from her face. He cups her lovely, soft cheek, lowering himself closer to her.

"Rey?" he murmurs a question that she knows means everything.

Her breaths are coming in gasps now, she shoves her uncertainty aside, her new need overwhelming.

"Ben, please."

And he's kissing her fiercely. Their hands grope and grasp and scratch and pull all on instinct. The force tingles around them. The weight of him on top of her is delicious. The feel of her strong, slight frame squirming below him is pure intoxication.

A big hand tears the breast band from her body (something else he'll have to replace) She gasps openly as that same large warm hand cups her breast, enveloping it fully. He drinks in her reaction, her ever sound. They stare at each other as he experiments with his movements, massaging, caressing, running a thumb over a cute pink nipple, another gasp! A predatory smirk appears and Rey has never experienced more blissful fear. His mouth is next to play.

"Oh, Kriff Ben!" She moans as he swirls his tongue over her nipple, every sound she makes sending impossible burning pulses of want down to his weeping member. He grinds himself against her leg shamelessly, desperate for relief.

Rey is seeing stars, literally! Because mixed in with their burning passion and new sensations are jolts of visions of the force, and an overwhelming knowledge that this is right.

She feels him, all of him, pressing up against her and her mind is just gone. She loves that she's doing this to him, that the great and might supreme leader Kylo Ren is weak and wanting in her hands, that he is gave up ruling the galaxy to be putty in her hands… speaking of hands…

As he teases her breasts mercilessly, she moves to gain revenge. Her hand slides down over his manhood. A deep guttural groan escapes him as Ben punches the mattress, releasing her nipple and instead biting down on her shoulder.

"Rey," he moans with a warning in his voice.

She doesn't let that stop her. She is curious and drunk on her power over him. Rey slides a hand into his undergarments wrapping her small hand around his long smooth shaft. Ben lets out a long wild moan and bites her again. No one has ever taken him in hand before, he didn't know how long he could stand it.

Rey gasped at the smoothness of it, the silkiness of it. Was it supposed to be this way? She had seen hollos of male anatomy, but she never imagined what this would be like. When life is all survival on a planet with few humanoids, it isn't all that important. But now it feels like the most important thing in the world. She gives him some experimental strokes.

He can't handle this. Ben pulls away, quickly removing his ungergarments and returning to position himself between her legs. Rey shutters as she feels the heat of him pressed again her private region. He steals a kiss. She shouts a gasp as he leans back and runs his fingers over her through the clothing. Her whole body is shaking and arcing against him, fire from her loins shooting over her entire body, her mind fogged with primal want.

With two hands he rips a hole in the cloth exposing her womanhood, then enters her with two fingers. She clenches around him and bites back the pain of the sudden intrusion. Then a rough thumb finds a sensitive spot she didnt know existed and she's lost in loud, unabashed moans, writhing as she clings onto sheets for dear life.

He did learn a thing or two listening to those vulgar pieces of jedi trash at the academy talk about their conquests. Appears they were right.

Ben's weeping cock feels like it will explode, he can't wait anymore. Rey whimpers in protest as he removes his hand, but instead replaces himself at her opening. This giant man returns over her, his hair now matted with sweat, his eyes finding hers again are searching, searching. She feels him begging entrance. He lowers himself onto her, never breaking eye contact, kissing her sweetly, tenderly.

But he waits. His eyes asking, asking. Breath, just breath. She tells herself.

Rey nods and Ben enters her.

She hisses sharply as waves of pain pass over her. He's a big man. Ben lays still, holding her tight, face in her neck, trying to kiss the tension away. She's impossibly tight around him and he knows if he moves right now he'll lose it right then and there. So they wait, holding each other, together as one, the emotion and feeling of it overwhelming them both. Tears mix with sweat as they hold each other in their perfect union blessed by the force.

Ben experiments with a stroke in and out of her. Then another.

"Rey" he growls.

"Ben," she breathes.

He has a steady rhythm now, in and out, Rey grabs onto his hair, yanking, pulling. She's never felt so whole. The pain is easing and the pleasure quickly returning. Ben knows he won't last much longer. He speeds up, and she digs her nails into his behind, urging his on, a swelling urgency threatening to explode inside her.

And just like that, it hits them. An earth shattering orgasm crashed upon them, the sensation shared across the bond, amplifying pleasure, wrecking them with waves of release built up over a life time. They collapse into each other, utterly spent. Ben kisses Rey who is shaking and crying from her release.

They hold each other, neither willing to let go, not wanting to disconnect.

They sleep.


End file.
